Laura (Comic Series)
Laura is a character first encountered in Issue 148 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. She was a member of the Saviors, before abandoning them with Dwight. She was then a member of Rick Grimes' militia and fought against the Whisperers. After Dwight's death, she begins to work alongside Mercer to overthrow Pamela Milton's leadership of the Commonwealth. Several years after Rick's death, Laura still holds a grudge against him for killing Dwight and for being worshiped by the communities. She also serves as a security guard for the train roads constructions. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Laura's life prior to or as the outbreak began. It's possible she lived in or near Virginia. Post-Apocalypse At some point, Laura joined the Saviors, presumably as a soldier. No Turning Back Dwight tells Laura that he doesn't want to be the leader anymore. He explains that he is under a lot of stress due to breaking up with Sherry and the situation with the Whisperers. Laura tells him that they need a leader, and he can't quit now. She then kisses Dwight, much to his surprise and admits her feelings for him. However, he leaves her, having already made up his mind on what to do. As Dwight leaves, Laura follows him out and says she's coming with him. They both take off for Alexandria and arrive as Rick announces that he plans to take action against the Whisperers, and Laura is among the crowd cheering for Rick. Call To Arms Laura is seen with the rest of the Militia shooting roamers to practice for the war with the Whisperers. She does well, while Vincent almost dies. She questions what Dwight has gotten her into and returns back to Alexandria. Later, she is among the Militia that saves Michonne and Aaron Beta, killing several Whisperers in the process. Dwight orders Michonne to ride back to the Hilltop with Aaron, saying he will track and kill Beta. When Michonne and Aaron leave, he briskly orders that they return. As they cross the border, Laura asks what's wrong, to which Dwight replies; "This is an act of '''war'".'' The Whisperer War Laura is seen keeping lookout with Dwight and Magna. Laura asks Dwight how much longer they have to do these patrols, to which Dwight replies "until Rick says so". Later, she travels with Dwight and the Militia to set up lookout. Dwight asks her how long does she think it will take Gabriel to get up on the water tower, to which he jokingly replies "another thirty minutes". Up on the water tower, Gabriel spies an army of Whisperers. A Certain Doom Laura takes part in the protection of Alexandria from walkers alongside Dwight. She is swiftly taken hostage by the Saviors alongside Dwight and Heath and is present when Rick, Negan, and John negotiate and end the potential conflict. Lines We Cross Dwight tells Laura about his concerns over Rick as leader, even comparing him to Negan, likely due to Rick accidentally killing Sherry. Frustrated, Laura leaves Dwight and tells him to stop sulking over Sherry, who mistreated him constantly, and she might still be interested if he does so. New World Order Dwight comes to Laura and apologizes for how he has been acting, and asks if it's too late for them to have a relationship. She responds by saying "probably not." Dwight apologizes for his behavior and finally accepts that Sherry's actions aren't his fault. Laura accepts and later assists Dwight in gathering the Militia and confronting Pamela upon her arrival. The Rotten Core Laura is among the members of the Militia that were instructed by Dwight to follow Rick and the Governor of the Commonwealth, through her community visits, in case of danger. She is seen later with her fellow militiamen gunning down the herd of walkers near Oceanside. Laura accompanies Rick, Dwight and Pamela to the Sanctuary, she overhears Dwight complimenting her and gleefully interrupts him. She accompanies Rick and Dwight to the Commonwealth, and assists in cleaning it up after a riot. She shares Dwight's disgust with the state of things, and suggests taking action. After Dwight gets himself arrested, Laura chastises him and urges caution. Dwight doesn't heed her advice and pulls a gun on Pamela Milton, which results in his demise. Laura is seen crying over his corpse, clearly devastated. Rest In Peace Laura finds Mercer killing walkers and notes that they are both angry at the same thing. She proposes that they do something about it. Twenty years after Rick's assassination, Laura is shown working as security guard for the railroad. One day, Laura sees Carl Grimes and Lydia and keeps staring at them, so Carl goes to say hello. He tells Laura that he didn't know she was working on the frontier, but she replies that it's one of the few places that still needs security, and that she prefers places where Rick isn't worshiped as much. She bitterly tells Carl that she will never forget what his father did. Carl snaps back at her, telling her that Dwight wasn't the only person who died because of Rick Grimes, but that every single person alive today is alive because of him, including her, and tells her to show a little respect. With that, he leaves, as Laura angrily glares at him. In the final pages of the Comic Series, Laura is seen eating lunch and holding hands with a worker. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Laura has killed: *5 unnamed Whisperers (Alongside her fellow survivors) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Dwight Dwight and Laura appear to have established a friendship. She cares a great deal for him, as exemplified when she shows concern for his wavering confidence and desire for leadership. She also harbors romantic feelings for him. Laura seem to look a little jealous with Dwight smiling with Magna. Their relationship is strained after Laura gets tired of Dwight still having feels for Sherry. Dwight later apologizes to Laura and indicates that he may want to start a relationship. She accepts his apology. Laura is devastated by Dwight's death. More than 20 years after Dwight's death, Laura still holds a grudge against Rick for killing him. Sherry Laura has not yet been seen interacting with Sherry, however it is known she has zero respect for her; she (rightly) views Sherry as selfish for choosing luxury and comfort over love when she left Dwight to be with Negan. Laura is angry and jealous the Dwight care about Sherry, she also view Sherry as someone who continuously fucks Dwight over. Negan While not interacting much, Laura seems to have the same disdain for Negan as Dwight, and isn't amused by his jokes. Rick Grimes Laura and Rick were rarely seen interacting, and it could be assumed she had a mutual respect for him. This changes after Rick kills Dwight, and even after 20 years, she hasn't forgiven him and dislikes how much people in the safezone worship Rick. Magna TBA Gabriel Stokes TBA John TBA Tara TBA Pamela Milton TBA Sebastian Milton TBA Mercer Luara and Mercer have a good relationship. Like Mercer Luara too dislike the class system The Commonwealth has and thinks things would be better if Pamela is not in charge. She respects Mercer as leader of Commonwealth Army and the resistance. She is the main person getting Mercer out of jail. George Laura and George have a good relationship. They both work together to get Mercer out of jail. Appearances Trivia *Robert Kirkman confirmed in the Letter Hacks that Laura is Latina-American. Category:Comics Category:Alive Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:The Militia Category:Leaders